


Pokemon: One Destiny Part:1

by candieman



Series: Pokemon: One Destiny [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Ryan becomes a real trainer. But things go differently than planned for our little protaganist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon: One Destiny Part:1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a warm September morning. The air smelled like freshly cut pine trees. The weather was the best it had been all year, and the water should have been wonderful outside. But a more pressing matter is on my mind. This day is the day I get my trainer licensce from Prof. Birch. And my first pokemon. My names Ryan. I'm 14, about 5'9", male, white etc. I live in the small town of Littleroot. And now, today is the day my life will change forever...

Ugh... "7:09a.m.! I'm late!" I say as I quickly jump out of my bed. I rush to get my clothes on. In the rush I put my boxers on backwards "Alright...Hat... Socks... shoes..." I mutter as I finish putting everything on. I quickly run by the mirror and take a peak at myself, and boy was I a mess. But I couldn't ponder apon this because I was late. "It'll do." I say running out of my room, nearly killing my mother. "Sorry mom!" I say in a rush. "Hey Ryan! Stop!" My mother yelled behind me as I quickly halted. "Yes?" I ask a bit nervous. "Ryan... your father wanted you to have this. He believes it brings luck." She says as she hands me a pretty wing. Now you may be thinking, wow a pretty wing. What a cheap dad. But this meant alot. My dad had died while working on a bridge in Johto. And he had only a few possesions. He had this since his first second as a trainer. It means alot to me. "R-really mom?" I say suprised. "Yes son. He always knew you'd become a trainer. And if he'd be here now he'd be telling me how wrong I was." My mom said forcing tears back. She gives it to me and gestures me to leave. When I burst out the door, I get into an all-out sprint. Once I get near Prof. Birch's lab I'm out of breath... and theres banging coming from inside. I gradually begin to slow down as I hear shouting. "What the heck is going on in there..." I ask myself quietly. At this point I'm scared to death. As soon as I open the door I see a man in a blue bandana saying something about Team Aqua. "What does he mean by Team Aqua? All I know is he's not a good guy..." I say silently. What could he want from Prof. Birch? I mean the old bag is as disorganized as a Gyrados after a rampage. But he does have valuable information... right?... "Ryan! Here take this pokemon! Hurry!" Prof. Birch yells as he throws the first pokeball he can grab at me. I catch the pokeball ,suprised and open it to reveal its a Ralts. By now the goon had turned around and was looking at me. "Kid you're not even a trainer are you?" He asks menacingly. At this point I'm trembling a bit. "No I'm not." I say with confidence I completely made up. By the time I'm done saying this he brings out a Zigzagoon. "So then kid, you wouldn't be afraid to battle would you?" He says trying hard to intimidate. And its working well. "No!" I almost shout as our pokemon tense for battle. "Zigzagoon use tackle!" He says, clearly ready to get the first strike. "Ralts! Dodge and use confusion!" I yell at my Ralts. Ralts jumps out of the way literally being brushed by the foe's fur and uses confusion on the Zigzagoon. "Zigzagoon! Use... Huh? A-are you ok?" The goon says as the Zigzagoon does nothing but stand still. It was confused. Now we've got the battle in out hands. "Ralts use confusion again until it faints!" I say loudly. My first battle is going so well. Ralts did it's job perfectly. But I still don't know who that man is... As I'm thinking, the goons pokemon faints. I won my first battle.

Thank you Ryan! You helped me alot. Hmm... You know what? That Ralts seems to enjoy your company. Maybe you should keep her. She'd enjoy being with you more than me." Prof. Birch says with gratitude. "Well your welcome... but are you sure? Aren't I supposed to get one of the three first starters?" I ask confused. "Well rules are meant to be bent." Prof. Birch says and winks at me. "Now we'll get you your trainer card so you can legally be a trainer." A few minutes later I get my card and the end of Prof. Birch's lecture. So I began to head home. "Hmm... maybe I should let Ralts out of her pokeball. She may want to walk." I say. I grab her pokeball out of my bag and open it, letting her out. "So Ralts, would you like to stay in the pokeball or uhh... walk with me?" I ask, suprised at how shy I am. "Ra... Ralts!" Ralts said enthusiasticaly. "You want to walk?" I ask to make sure. Ralts just nods. "Well alright. We're heading to my home to get my bag and some supplies." I say. "Ralts." Ralts said showing no emotion. Once we get home my mother walks up to us. "Ooh Your pokemon's sooo adorable!" My mom said with excitement. "Yeah... She is isn't she?" I say. just a bit dumbfounded. "Whats her name?" My mother asks me. "Uhh... Ralts? I don't have a name for it. Why?" I ask even more dumbfounded. When did mom have any interest in pokemon? She's hated the things. But she loves Ralts... "Well I guess her name will be uhh... Jamie." I say trying to hide the fact I want to leave. After I finish chatting, I grab our things and leave... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is greatly appriciated. Good bye.


End file.
